


Hanamaki and...YOU

by Raila_RedQueen17



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blasphemy, Explicit Sexual Content, Makki, Multi, Seijo, Sex, Sexual Content, adult, aoba johsai, hanamaki, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raila_RedQueen17/pseuds/Raila_RedQueen17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Want to know about Hanamaki's dirty little secret?<br/>Let's get naked!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanamaki and...YOU

Hanamaki runs one hand in your hair, while you're slowly licking his lips, and then his chin, and then your way down to his chest...you find his hard nipples tasty and you indulge in licking the left one greedly and frantically, as it can give you life...

He keeps on strocking your hair, roughly, as he moans just a bit, with the clear intent to turn you on, and it works: his voice is like a poison of pleasure and excitement and you start on sucking on his right nipple now, moving your hands down to his crotch.  
You lift your eyes in his direction for a moment: a fast glance to see his eyes, smiling confident in your direction, looking at the top of your head, where his hand is, and giving you both the idea he's guiding the game with power and overwelming ability, but on the other hand you're giving him such a pleasure he can't help but crown you the pope of his worshipping.  
You slowly run your tongue further down his body, and you feel his tummy moving up and down faster, following his breath, almost turned into panting as he knows what you're going to do.  
You smile, biting gently your way to his sex, and when you get to the spot you start licking his hard member from the top down for the whole lenght, and then up to the bulge again, slowly. You badly want to take it in your mouth: you already know the irresistible, juicy taste of his sex, but you want to make him desire your mouth with every inch of himself. Hanamaki in fact is panting havily, and in the end, after just few moments of unfair play, as you take his balls in your mouth and suck, he closes his eyes, tilting his head back and moans loud: “Oh...yes...yes...” he gasps, stroking your hair with no mercy. A sweatdrop runs down from his neck to his tummy and you finally give him a blowjob, slowly at first.  
He keeps on moaning words you can't understand and you close your eyes, sucking greedly the sceptre of your reigning god...and then you go deeper, faster, and deeper again...moaning and panting almost like he is. In the end he pulls your head away, rougly, almost violently and takes his dick with one hand, making it pour his essence on your sweaty, satisfied face. You look at eachother: your god is happy with the way you manage to worship him. Your mouth can still taste his sweet flavour but you want more...you're so greedy, so needy...so affectionate...you really adore him.  
He's your god.  
You stick your tongue out and he pours on it the last drops of his divine cum...  
“Makki...” slips out of your mouth as you pass one hand on your cheek, to take some of his essence on the tip of your fingers and lick them, hungry like the wolf.  
“Your prayers are going to be... - he smirks - granted, my dear...” he says, and he pushes you layin' on the floor, pressing your body on the floor with his, as he gets inside you, still so hard, so juicy, so...divine, you'd say.  
“Ah...! Ahnnn!" your moans get louder and louder and are capable to turn him on and sum his whole strenght, just to have you with fierce lust. "More...! - you gasp, as he thrusts in deepr - More!!!” you can't help but scream, and he bites your bottom lips moaning: “Adore me...!” he orders.  
You move your hips to feel him deeper, better, faster, stronger, sexier if possibile.  
You embrace him with your legs and your arms, you want him closer, you wish your body to swallow his whole body: “You're my god! You're my god!” you moan, panting and liking his face.  
He moves faster and deeper at everybreath, and in the end he climaxes once again, inside your trembling, shaking, tilting body: the body of a worshipper who had the grace to recieve their god.


End file.
